A Even Greater Foe Emerges!
Introducing, Scizor! Our Z-fighters sat there for hours on hours, yet the pod neglected to even budge. Each Z-fighter that stood around the pod either was sleep or on a keen lookout. Every warrior with a different look on their face, that fit the scenario in their own way, shape, or form. But Piccolo seemed the most annoyed. Was it from earlier, when Gohan suggested Piccolo do nothing to the pod? Gohan's suggestions were all but true though. Why attack something when you don't know their allegiance? "I'm sorry Gohan, but I don't know how you guys are capable of just sitting around here. I'm off!" Piccolo yelled out to Gohan, as he nearly flew into the air. "To be honest Piccolo, it would be nice to just sit here and relax. Who knows what might just pop out of that thing." Yamcha leaned back. Tien also got comfortable. "I'm with Yamcha on this one for once." Gohan reached up, grabbing a hold of his master's cape pulling him back down. "Wait Piccolo! You should leave just yet!" Grabbing ahold of his cape, Piccolo removed it from Gohan's hands' grasp. All the other Z-fighters starred as he made such violent actions. "I refuse to sit around here and look at a space pod all day. Don't you people learn from our past to not trust unknown objects? I guess not because these freaking things keep happening!" Piccolo shouted each word that flowed from his mouth and everyone around him got silent. After just a short silent period, a loud unlocking sound filled the area. Everyone turned their heads towards the noise, and it seemed quite obvious where their eyes landed. It was upon the space pod, and the unlocking noise came from the door opening. "Aw man. You wanted something interesting to happen Piccolo, and here you have it." Krillin states very softly, taking a little step back. Gohan turned his full attention towards the pod. "Here you go Piccolo, the thing you've been waiting ever so happily for." Piccolo kept his mouth closed, but let out a slight grunt through his nose. The pod's door had finally opened all the way, and from it was released an overflowing cloud of smoke. Making it hard for the Z-fighters to see through it. While the couldn't see, they could hear just perfectly. A sound of stepping onto the ground played, mimicking more of a loud thump. This person's steps were either heavy, or, he had been wearing combat armor. The smoke slowly began to vanish, and his appearance became vivid. ---- "One thousand, two hundred and fifty!" Toneri shouted, standing to his feet, with just the slightest sweat across his forehead. At the table from before sat Whis, who's attention had been on a young female approaching him. The young woman was about five feet eight inches tall, she wore tradition Saiyan armor, hinting that she was probably a Saiyan. In her hand was a tray with two cups on them. One a mug, and the other just a plain ole cup. "Toneri, take a break already." She giggled, placing the tray on the table and grabbing the plain cup, taking it over to Toneri who'd taken it. Taking a large gulp from the cup, Toneri handed it back to her. "That would be a great option. Although, if I ever wish to land a solid blow that Whis-sama will feel, I must continue to train without ever stopping." Toneri stood to his feet completely, staring the girl in her eyes. "Toneri, you're at the level to where you can beat everyone under me. I don't see why you'd want to continue your pointless training." Whis declared standing from his seat. Toneri smiled, "Yeah that may be true. However, I don't want to beat everyone under you. I want to beat you!" His entire mood had changed, not negatively but not exactly positive. "Also, during my sit-ups, I felt a power level fly directly past here." "What about it?" Whis asked. "I'm asking can we go check it out? I've never done combat with someone that I don't know. This would be a perfect chance." The young warrior balled his fist up, and anxiety filled his entire body up and down. Whis skipped a breath. He looked at Aspara, whom nodded. "This look in your eye. I'll accept your request. Although if it gets too bad, I'm pulling you out of there." "You said it yourself. That I could defeat anyone under you." "Very well then! Aspara and Toneri we are headed to earth." --- While on the planet he grew up on, Castitas was undergoing another strict training regiment. Entering a gravity chamber designed by one of the more prominent inhabitants of the planet, Castitas begins his training. Having had the gravity set to two hundred times normal, Castitas and one of the king's royal guards begin to spar within the chamber, moving freely as if the gravity had no effect on them. They each matched their strikes blow for blow in an intense confrontation, neither of them letting up on their attacks. "You've grown into a fine warrior, Castitas. And the way I see it, you'll only continue to get stronger. There seems to be no level that you can't reach." The warrior speaks up, proud of the abilities Castitas had shown, watching him grow up on the planet since his arrival. "I have all of you to thank for that. You all molded me into the warrior I am today. I don't know who I would have been if I wasn't sent to this planet." Castitas replies. As the two continued their training, Castitas suddenly stopped while barely dodging one of the warrior's attacks. "I just felt a very high power level just now. Hmm. If the pathway I'm sensing is correct, this power level has just landed on the planet Earth. They may need my help." Castitas speaks up. With a nod, the warrior turns off the gravity settings and bid farewell to Castitas. Placing two fingers upon his forehead, Castitas begins searching for the power level. After a few seconds, he finds it. Within an instant, he vanishes, appearing behind the Z Warriors who had been observing the pod. ---- The smoke had finally cleared, and the entity standing behind it was full revealed. As his appearance became known, each Z-Fighter's eyes widened! Not a single one was short of awe, except for the one known as Piccolo. After taking a good look of the being, everyone's eyes glared at Piccolo. "Am I delusional from this smoke. Or is this guy really a Namekian?" Kirillin asked, trying to make way of the situation. The being gave it no time for thought, he instantly snapped his fingers and each Z-Fighter that stood there instantly turned into stone! The nameless man stood there in front of the stone people and laughed a loud. These laughed had gotten even loud, as he realized the fighters were helpless. While the laughs were great while they lasted, he took note of the last being standing, who seemed completely unaffected by his stone technique. "It seems you weren't within my range. So it seems I can't just turn this world over with ease. Who are you?" "My name is Castitas, a Saiyan raised on the planet of Concordia. And just who are you, Namekian?" Castitas both replies and asks, an intense glare watching over the mysterious being who had managed to render the Z Fighters to stone with but a mere snap of his fingers. "I may need to keep a cautious edge against this individual. His power level is quite high, unusually so for a Namekian." Castitas thought to himself. The Namekian chuckled at the questioning from his adversary. However, the fact that he proclaimed to be a Saiyan caught his attention. "Well Saiyan, my name is Scizor. I'm a Namekian, direct offspring of the Demon King Piccolo. Older brother to the one you call Piccolo. Now step aside, the rest of the world turning to stone calls out to me." The Namekian known as Scizor stated, as he attempted to walk past the Saiyan fellow. "This planet isn't changing to your whim, Scizor. I won't allow it." Castitas speaks up, his energy shooting up like a rocket as he transforms into his Super Saiyan state, a golden, calm aura glowing around him, his hair pure yellow and standing on end, a determined glow of his green eyes met the gaze of Scizor's. "I am a defender of the universe. If there's a planet out there in danger, you can be sure that I will be there." An intense gaze between the two was more than enough to cause the ground to shake, as if reacting to their energies. "I was raised for combat, molded into the warrior that serves as a beacon of hope for planets that have none." Is Super Saiyan Enough? Standing in shock as he watched the young Saiyan warrior change into a golden make-up model, Scizor places his hand over his mouth. "I was warned to be on the look out of Saiyans with golden hair. After seeing it up close like this, I think the fact you people are capable of such a great transformation, makes you great resources." Scizor sighed. "I'll give you an offer. How would you like to join me in turning the entire Seventh Universe into a stone bowl? I won't ask you again, so make a wise decision my young warrior." Taking a step back, Scizor awaited an answer from the young man, and depending on his answer, the warrior's fate could change. "I had made my decision, Scizor, and I'm sticking to it. This universe is under protection not just by me, but by many other powerful warriors out there, some who would no doubt eclipse the powers I'm capable of using. So even if you were to take me down, there's individuals out there who are infinitely more powerful than I am. Whether or not my powers are enough to stop you, I don't know. But there's nothing gained for those who don't try something at least once." Taking up a combative stance, Castitas waits for Scizor's first move, a common trait for a Concordian warrior; They let their opponent go first, for at the first step, they are to identify their fighting style immediately in order to counter it. Scizor allowed a great silence to fill the air. Lowering his hand from his mouth, he point his index finger on that same hand towards Castitas. The ki around his finger began to get compact, and what would happen next was quite obvious. "Very well then. Should've know you Saiyans were rebellious." After his last word a barrage of very thin ki blast capable of piercing directly through a human body and possibly through armor were fired at his foe. Since they were thin, they didn't possess the ability to kill him, but they would wound him just enough to get Scizor's point across. ---- "Toneri, I should tell you. The fight between that power level has already started. I'm unaware of whom it's between, but no doubt it's a Saiyan who wasted no time in getting serious. I can share, that it isn't any Saiyans from the Z-Fighters for sure." Whis relayed this information out to his young student. Toneri smirked, "Now we have another person there? Whis, let's hurry!" "Arrival time is five minutes." ---- Castitas tries to dodge as many as he could, but the barrage of ki blasts were so quick, he could barely keep his eyes on them. Though he dodges a few at the most, he ends up taking the full brunt of the barrage, which put his body under intense amounts of pain, even when he went to block as much as he could. The pain he was feeling was unbearable, but he is unable to move under the constant barrage of ki blasts. While they'd go through his arms, it saved them from going completely through his body, albeit under very intense pain. "Dammit. I've got to find a way to get through this barrage. I'm a sitting duck here. I can't risk moving my arms for an Instant Transmission, or I'd be taking the full brunt of them without anything to protect me with." Castitas thinks to himself, still trying his best to block the ki blasts, which were beginning to take its toll against his protective clothing, seeming to render it to tatters with each blast that made contact against his arms and legs. His entire body feels like it wants to shut down, but he continues to persevere, not moving an inch from his original spot, doing his best to block the incredibly painful ki blasts that continued to pepper him down. The barrage of ki suddenly stops, and instantly he teleports appearing behind Castitas with his fist balled up completely. Thrusting his fist forward, Scizor aims his punch directly for the jaw of Castitas. If he were to be hit, he'd be sent a great distance across the terrain cashing into the ground as he went soaring through the air. Scizor found it quite amusing to see himself at a large standing point, and at somewhat of an upper hand. However, how Castitas would react to his actions would interest him even more. "Let's see how you take this head on." Scizor thought to himself. Still trying to grasp the pain he withstood, Castitas notice the barrage stop and that Scizor was gone. Suddenly feeling his ki appear behind him, Castitas turns around he notices the fist set towards his jaw, but it was too quick for him to react, causing Castitas to take the punch, sending him flying. Gritting his teeth, Castitas regains his composure and stops himself in midair. Taking the time to sense Scizor's ki, he detects it once more and uses Instant Transmission. The moment he reappears, he is in a position where he's throwing a full powered punch towards Scizor's solar plexus, hoping to land something against the Namekian. If it did make contact, he would follow through with a ki blast by opening his fist into a hand to follow up the punch. Astounded by the results of his landed punch, Scizor was caught completely off guard by Castitas instant attack. As Castitas drove his punch into Scizor, his mouth opened wide, spitting out blood in the process. Shortly after the punch, Scizor's body found itself trying to wall a ki blast, that would in due time, rip directly through his body, leaving a peep whole through his stomach. Coughing up blood as the hole was made, it seemed that Scizor was now throwing up blood. "How in the hell!" "I've got to hurry before he regenerates the damage I dealt to him. I don't have much energy left in me from blocking that ki blast barrage and for him to regenerate his wounds, I wouldn't be able to deal with him in my weakened state." Castitas think to himself. Using his raw speed, he seemed to teleport from one side of Scizor's point of view to the other, closing the distance with incredible speed. As he closed the distance, he prepared for one final attack. Using Instant Transmission, he began teleporting all around Scizor. This was hiding an even more elusive attack; He was charging energy for his ultimate attack. When it seemed like he was gone, all that could be heard was the words, "FINAL FLASH!" With an incredible beam of energy flying from his hands, it makes its way towards the wounded Scizor at his back. Holding one of hands out, and the other just directly out, Scizor grabbed hold of his opened wound. Just as he began his regeneration process, he heard a large chant, which was clear that Castitas was readying an attack. "I won't make it in time!" Just in a flash, as the name suggested, Scizor's body had been ran through by a straight beam of energy, turning his body into nothing but a little remnant of a life force. "NOOOOOO!" Breathing heavily, Castitas's arms are outstretched, palms spread together, with the last bout of energy drained from him by that attack, he reverts back to his base form and collapses against the ground, having used up too much energy. Slowly, he began losing consciousness, just as he begins to feel a faint power source nearby that seemed to be closing in. Taking a deep breath, Castitas shuts his eyes to allow himself to rest from that full on battle that had left him wounded and weary. Beyond Limitations An ominous silence was in the air, the atmosphere lacked human life form, or any life form for that reason. Castitas laid face flat on the ground, and the only thing that existed of Scizor... Was his arm. This was a mistake. It seemed that Castitas was completely unable to fully take care of Scizor's entire body. The arm twitched, and as it continued to move a large smoke screen covered the arm and a bit of the area. Within minutes, Scizor's entire body had been made a new. It was covered in some sort of slimy liquid substance. Cracking his neck and other joints, a smirk emerged on Scizor's face. Taking slow steps towards Castitas' body, Scizor moved his arms loosening up. "Heh." He stated bluntly, directly near the head of the young warrior. Placing his foot on the head of Castitas, Scizor wiped his mouth. "You thought you had defeated, but yet, you did not. It appears, even though you have a level that I've never seen before, it's still too powerful for you to control. That's sad, you can't even see me Af full power." Pushing his foot against his face, digging him deeper into the dirt, he continued his speech. "Low Saiyan scum. Die along with this planet." Holding his hand high into the air, a energy disc formed into the palm of Scizor's hand. "Be gone!" He shouted launching the disc at Castitas. The faint sound of Scizor's voice had managed to wake Castitas up. Painfully feeling Scizor's foot pressing against his head, he knew he was too weak to fight back. Letting out a sigh, Castitas awaited his end as he felt the warmth of the disc flying towards him. "Well, I guess this is the end." Castitas thinks to himself as he closed his eyes, waiting for the disc to make impact. As the disc inched closer to his face, his demise seemed to have gotten closer. But then suddenly, the waves of sound would produce a loud, "Arg!" As Scizor picked up his head, he would see his disc flying towards a building within the city. Continuing his view, Toneri was there in a perfect kicking pose, and with his tail dangling like a keychain. "Looks like you could use some help."